Konoha the Other Village
by Toramonger
Summary: The shinobi world is home to many things plants, animals, humans, and others. Konoha has become known as the other village because it has become home to so many. This is the story of Namikaze Naruto an unpredictable other born to change the world.T incase
1. A Fox is born

Konoha the Other Village

Konoha the Other Village

Intro:

As you can see my new story Konoha the Other Village is finally out! I think this story has got to be one of the most Other Universe fanfic I have ever done. I will tell you now there will be some OC's and a lot of characters will be OCC but I ask that you give this story a try, and I suggest you read at least three chapters before you make up your mind as this first chapter is basically the introduction. However, I suggest you do not skip it as some of its details will come in handy later on in the story. Okay this is my first time opening a story with a narration but I felt like this story needed it, I hope you like it… this is Konoha the Other Village chapter one! 'cheers'

Oh and if you were wondering, the voting wound up a tie and I was unable to pick one story over the other so instead I chose to be incredibly cruel to my beta's and put them both out there… so if your interested go look up Sisters and please leave me reviews. Arigato.

The rating is for mild language, and suggestive content… you've been warned. Also may have some spoilers… I'm not sure, oh yeah I use Naruto's real parents in here so if you don't know who they are yet you might want to… wait to read this until you do, or you could ask someone who knows, or you could read and find out… I like the last one best. -

Disclaimer: I own all of my OC's… none of the real things though.

"Speaking"

A Fox is born-Chapter One

…**narrator intro…**

**Welcome to the shinobi world where all manner of creatures live. There are humans, animals, plants, summons, and others. Now others are all kinds of creatures, you would probably call them mythical beings, but here we just call them others.**

**Now across the shinobi world most villages have one or two others living in them. And when it comes to the shinobi villages on average they may have a handful of others in their ninja ranks. Most villages, but then again Konoha is not most villages.**

**Unlike most villages Konoha is full of other clans, that's right, entire clans not just one or two from different families. A vampire, werewolf, and even a nymph clan inhabit Konoha, but probably the most well known clan is the fox demon clan.**

**Why is the fox demon clan of Konoha so well known you ask? Well that's because the Hokage himself, he's the village leader and most powerful shinobi in all of Konoha, is the clan head of the Namikaze clan, or as you now know them, the Konoha fox demon clan. Welcome, this is Konoha the Other Village.**

…story start…

Everything was abuzz in the Namikaze clan house. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" a female voice roared out causing a blonde male who had just arrived after having received the news that his wife had gone into labor to wince.

A black haired girl of fifteen stopped mid rush with towels in hand. "Hurry Yondaime-sama!" she yelled rushing the man up the stairs to his bedroom.

"You couldn't get her to the hospital?" the man now identified to be the Yondaime Hokage said as he rushed up the stairs.

"This is Kushina-sama we're talking about Yondaime-sama." The black haired girl said. With a sigh and a gulp the man entered his bedroom where a red haired woman lay being looked after by his aunt.

"How is she Tsunade?" questioned the man as he walked to the woman's (Kushina, if you hadn't guessed) side.

"I'll tell you how I am!" Kushina yelled, causing the Yondaime to wince. "I'm gonna kill you Minato!" the prone Kushina continued before gritting her teeth as another contraction hit her.

Walking over Minato took Kushina's hand in his own and persevered through a pulverized hand and many death threats until the sound of crying filled the air. Tsunade turned from cleaning up the new born and brought the child over to Kushina.

Setting the bundle in the waiting women's arms Tsunade said "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy." And with a big smile the busty blond looked down at her great nephew.

"What should we call him?" Minato asked his wife with a smile down at his son's blonde turf of hair with its bright red fox ears swirling around taking in all the brand new sounds.

Cooing to the little one in her arms Kushina wrapped her hand in his single red tail tipped in yellow as he stopped crying and opened his big blue eyes to look up at her. With a smile Kushina said "His name is Namikaze Ichidou Naruto."

This caused Tsunade to groan out. "Oh come on, your not continuing that stupid Namikaze tradition are you?"

Kushina grinned and said "Why not Yuubou-chan?" Tsunade sighed and threw her hands up in surrender.

"What tradition?" asked the black haired girl having entered the room at the sound of the baby crying.

Minato chuckled and said "Every Namikaze has a middle name dealing with hope. Mine is Minbou, Tsunade thinks it's a cruel joke Shizune."

"Enough of this talk!" said Kushina as she held her little boy. "Get your butt over here and meet your son!" the women continued. As Minato walked back over and looked down at his son he did what any other fox demon father would, he yipped at the new born.

Big blue eyes popped open from where they had been closed and a giggle escaped from the infant as he meet his father's gaze. Picking the boy up Minato smiled down and said "Ohiyo Naruto-kun." Causing the little one to giggle again.

Tsunade sighed and, walking over, took the child from his father. "Go tell everyone, we all know your itching to." She said with a smile. Minato's face lit up.

"Arigato, Tsunade." He said disappearing with a flash of yellow. Kushina laughed and held out her arms once more. "That man." She said, amusement lacing her voice.

…with Minato…

As he left the building he closed his eyes as smoke covered Konoha. As it cleared a giant golden eight tailed fox demon stood towering over the village its tails and ears tipped in white, and its feet placed so it would not harm the village. Throwing its head back it let lose with a chorus of deep yips that rolled over the land shaking it.

…Uchiha compound…

Awakened by the noise, a three month old (or there abouts) dark haired baby boy awoke with a startled cry. The door to the room was opened and a man with waist length shaggy black hair entered. The man stood over the child who stopped crying to stare at him.

The man nodded and said "Listen little one, our leader celebrates the birth of his son." Bending down the man scooped the baby up into his arms. "Com with Madara Ojii-san Sasuke, let's take the family over to meet the new little one." The man said as he began gathering his large family together.

…Haruno compound…

A red haired woman looked up from nursing the pink haired seven month (did you know Sakura is older than Sasuke?) child. Tilting her head back the women listened to the fox demon's cries of joy.

The door to the room was pushed open and a giant (well he's bigger then your average wolf… but he still fits in the house so… maybe not so giant) white wolf entered. Shaking his shaggy head the wolf seemed to shift and change until a white haired man stood there in only a pair of low hanging baggy pants and a Konoha headband on his throat.

Walking over to the mother and daughter he smiled before saying "Come on Nobara-chan! Let's get the pack together and go over and celebrate with that mangy fox!"

The women chuckled and said "You really shouldn't talk about the village alpha like that Ibara-kun."

He waged his eyebrows at her before dodging a punch she threw at him half heartedly. "All right already we're coming!" Nobara said standing up (adjusting herself so everything is under clothing of course) with a sigh.

…Hyuga compound…

A big bellied women looked up from the baby clothes she had been working on and smiled. A lavender eyed man entered the room and, smiling at her, placed one of his hands on her swollen stomach. "Three months and we too will celebrate." He said with a small smile.

"Hai, we will Hiashi-kun, but for now let's go celebrate with Minato-kun and Kushina-chan!" the women said standing.

Smiling the man watched his wife waddle to the door looking over her shoulder the women scowled at him. Chuckling Hiashi quickly said "As you with Asahi-chan." Before he followed his beloved out the door.

…later that night at the Namikaze compound…

The house was bustling with life as shinobi and citizen alike celebrated the birth of their leader's child. Most of the women had trickled up to the master bedroom where Kushina still rested with her child.

"Oh he is so cute! I remember when Neji was like that!" said a lavender eyed women cooing at the happily chuckling baby in her arms.

Asahi chuckled and, taking the baby from her, said "Oh come now Hatsuhi-chan, Neji is still a darling!"

The women, now identified as Hatsuhi, nodded and said "He's a good boy, I just hope he can live happily."

"Oh come on! Now's not the time to be dreary we gotta new pup for the pack that's all that matters!" said Nobara with a grin, her own daughter in her arms.

"That is so true, it seems like only yesterday my Ten Ten was a hatchling." Said a women with her black hair pulled up into twin buns as she took the new born from Asahi and gave him a toothy grin causing him to giggle again.

"Alright, give me my baby!" said Kushina with a laugh at her friend's antics.

…with the men…

"So how does it feel?" a dark haired man asked as he patted Minato on the back.

Madara smirked over and said "You should know that Fugaku." As Fugaku blushed slightly another dark haired man who bore a strong resemblance to Fugaku laughed.

"Otou-san's got you there nii-chan!" he said causing Fugaku to bare a pair of sharp teeth at him.

Madara shook his head and said "Kids these days."

Walking up Hiashi laughed and said "Typical Uchiha's."

Fugaku looked at Hiashi and said "You wanna go Hyuga?"

"I don't think Mikoto-chan would like it if you did nii-chan." Said Hiashi's double walking up, sake bottle in hand.

No one was expecting it when the doors were thrown open and the third Hokage came in fully dressed in his battle armor. A hush fell as he poured himself a cup of sake. Taking a gulp he looked at Minato and said in a tired voice "We need to talk."

Minato nodded and lead the retired Hokage to his study. Taking a seat Sarutobi placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his clasped hands. "I have done an unforgivable thing." The elder Hokage said his eyes looking off into space.

Taking a seat Minato waited for his elder to speak again. "I finally tracked down the one responsible for the dispenses." The old man said causing Minato's eyes to widen. The old man sighed raggedly and said "It was Orochimaru."

Minato stood up, anger on his face as his eyes flashed red, a pair of white fox ears emerged from his hair, and eight white tipped tails appeared behind him swirling in agitation. Slamming his hand on his desk (causing it to creak) he said "You let him escape."

Nodding Sarutobi climbed to his feet and ambled to the door. Minato looked up from the paper he had pulled out, once more composed and looking completely human he said "You better go see him first, otherwise Kushina will be upset." Sarutobi chuckled and nodded before heading up the stairs to meet the child who he would come to think of as family for the first time.

The end:

Okay so there you go… yeah I have some 'coughalotcough' of OC's in there but I decided to put them in there. Oh and since I have no idea where the Japanese put their middle names when they introduce themselves (or if they even have middle names) so I just decided to leave them in the middle. Oh and I came up with Shizune's age by taking her age before the time skip and subtracting Naruto's age from before the time skip from it. I used this for all of the children's ages as well.

Some definitions you might want to know:

Ichidou-means a ray of hope.

Yuubou-means full of hope.

Minbou-mean hopes of the people.

Asahi-means morning sun.

Hatsuhi-means New Years Day Sunrise.

Nobara-means wild rose.

Ibara-means thorn.

Okay so who are all these people? Well I guess I'll tell you… next chapter. :P No, just kidding let me clear some things up okay?

Sasuke's father is Fugaku and Mikoto is his mother, in this story I made Madara who is the original founding Uchiha who's statue stands at the Valley of the End along with that of the First Hokage as the two battled over who's method of running Konoha was best… that's a little different in this story but for now that's all I'm gona give you.

Sakura's mother is Nobara and her father is Ibara… that's all you get for now.

Hinata's (who's not born yet) mother is Asahi who I had to create because we have no info on her mother, her father is Hiashi.

Neji's mother is Hatsuhi who I also had to make up due to the same reasons as Asahi, his father is still Hizashi even though I didn't mention Hizashi by name he was still in the chap.

Ten Ten's mother has, as of yet, to reveal her name so I won't… I will next chapter.

Okay so yeah I made parents for everyone… I'm nice like that, 'sigh' I was gona make the next chapter a pure info chapter but I'm gona put what you really need to know right here so read it!:

Okay let's start things off with some basic information. Okay lets talk about demon features, like how when Minato got really mad at Hokage-ojii-san he went from looking like an average ordinary human… to pissed off demon, this will also explain why Naruto looks like a demon all the time:

All demons are born with their demonic features visible but by the age of four all are taught how to control this so that they may lead normal lives without walking into a village and having someone point at them and scream DEMON! And form a mob to kill the 'evil' demon that is 'attacking' their village.

Well that takes care of one thing but what about Nobara-chan calling Minato the village alpha? Is Ibara then beta?:

The answer is no, not really, think of the clan heads as only the clan leaders but the Hokage as the leader of all. Its kinda like in some places they have realy big wolf packs, but when food is scarce these big packs split off into smaller pack each with their own alpha, and yet when they come back together there is only one alpha.

Okay but we know from the narration at the beginning of chapter one that there are vampires in Konoha so the question is if they go out in the sun will they fry? And what about garlic, stakes, holy water, and crosses?:

The answer… sometimes, I wanted to make them somewhat vulnerable but still be able to live normal (for a vampire anyway) lives so I made a ranking system. The vampire ranks are as follows:

New blood-newborn to 100 years of age.

Young blood-101 to 500 years of age.

Old blood-501 to 1000 years of age.

Ancient blood-1001 to infinity years of age.

As you can guess the Ancient bloods are the oldest and most powerful, so we know their ranks but that doesn't answer our question does it? Well here is your answer vampires are vulnerable to all of the above but only during the three months before and after they change ranks, that makes them vulnerable:

Three months before their 101 birthday and three months after their 101 birthday.

Three months before their 501 birthday and three months after their 501 birthday.

Three months before their 1001 birthday and three months after their 1001 birthday.

So when I say an Ancient blood is bad… they are bad.

That's it that's all this chapter is finished and ready to go! Don't forget to leave me feedback… and please for all that is holy no flames!

From my beta Blue Bunny2: Oy!! ;is hopping; I is alive!! Lovely chapter. I am SO glad you're not doing an info chapter. . Those are crazy long and hard to beta...

HNN: ah gomen I know you guys hate them I try not to have them 'looks repentive'

From Ataraninja: I liked the chapter and Kushina was really scary!! Poor Minato.

HNN: ah the wrath of a woman in labor…all men should fear it lol


	2. Paint and Feathers

Konoha the Other Village

Konoha the Other Village

Intro: Okay so here is the second chapter of KOV, now I know its not really important but it's still introducing the story and defining the characters so bear with me -. Oh and yeah I just got my laptop back from the shop, and they wiped my hard drive and I can't find my Microsoft Word Disc… so this was typed on WordPad… Gomen. Warning mild language.

Disclaimer: I own the feathers used in this chapter… that's it though.

Key:

"Speaking" _Thinking_

Paint and Feathers-Chapter 2

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" yelled Iruka as he caught said blonde fox by the collar.

"Ah, ah, ah… hi Iruka-sensei." said Naruto, looking into the man's angry slit eyes. Iruka flicked out a forked tongue in agitation. _At least he hasn't transformed,_ the blonde thought, remembering an earlier prank that had involved a tack, glue, and multicolored feathers that had seemed to bring out the true Naga in his favorite teacher.

"Don't you 'hi Iruka-sensei' me!" the angry chunin said before pointing at the Hokage monument. Naruto couldn't help but grin at his work. He had painstakingly painted the monument. Each of the Hokage's was accurately colored, but he doubted that was what had the Naga holding his collar so mad. That was probably due to the other features Naruto had added.

The first Hokage now sported a pair of silvery fox ears, and icy blue slit eyes. The second Hokage sported a pair of brown fox ears, and forest green slit eyes. The Third had a pair of bushy wolf ears in black, and silvery blue slit eyes. The forth had a pair of yellow gold fox ears, and red slit eyes. But what made the prank work was the drunken blushes that adorned each of the Hokage's faces as they gave the village toothy grins.

"Ah, come on Iruka-sensei! It's not as bad as when I made them all clowns!" the blond said in his own defense. Iruka's eyes went back to normal as he chuckled remembering the neon, platinum, and pastel colors the blond had combined that time. Setting Naruto down Iruka shook his head.

"Come on Naruto, you have to clean it up." Naruto gave a long sigh but still grinned anyway as he turned to follow Iruka.

"Clean up duty again baka?" came from their side.

Turning Naruto grinned mischievously and said "Hai, always. Anyway what's up teme?"

The other boy smirked showing of an elongated fang and said "Just came to let you know it worked baka." Iruka narrowed his eyes at the other youth before turning to Naruto who now had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What worked Naruto?" Iruka asked the blonde. Naruto blinked up innocently at Iruka.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Iruka-sensei." Iruka's eyes slit suspiciously as he turned to the other boy.

"What worked Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked but before he could ask an evil presence appeared behind him causing the dark haired boys eyes to widen.

Turning slowly Sasuke came face to face with his older brother. Uchiha Itachi was a protégé, one the clan head (their grandfather) often had to remind of his place. The heir to the Uchiha clan was dressed in ANBU armor minus his mask. His long hair held up in a pony tail. His eyes were a swirling red mass of Sharingan, his mouth gaping open to bear his fangs at his younger sibling.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, what worked?" Itachi asked as he scowled at the smirks trying to appear on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Iruka looked at the young ANBU with pity. Uchiha Itachi, heir to a mighty clan, a genius… was covered in neon colored feathers.

Iruka sighed and said "Mix some wolf's bane and tiger blood to get it off."

Itachi twitched before saying "I'm allergic to tiger blood." Looking back to Sasuke Itachi added with a hiss. "And Sasuke is well aware of this fact!" Sasuke gulped as Iruka too turned to face him.

"Is this true Sasuke?" the scared chunin asked the youngest Uchiha.

With a gulp Sasuke nodded before saying "But Ojii-san said you should stop lying Onii-chan, and that liars should be punished."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "Are you telling me that Ojii-san gave you permission to do this because I lied about training with you?"

Sasuke straightened up before saying "That information is classified Onii-chan."

Itachi hissed again causing Sasuke to back up and stand beside Naruto. "And you!" said Itachi pointing at Naruto who gulped.

"Hai?" questioned Naruto shakily.

"You influenced this! If not for you Sasuke wouldn't have thought of such a thing beneath him, as it is!" Itachi raged at the blonde.

Sasuke frowned before saying "Yeah? Well at least I don't have a stick shoved up my ass like over half the clan does!" with his own hiss, though his was far less threatening then the experienced Itachi's.

As Itachi made to advance, Iruka cleared his throat drawing the other's attention back to him. "Naruto still has to clean up the Hokage monument, I will bring Sasuke home afterwards. You are in no way allowed to discipline any of your clan Itachi." Iruka said his slit eyes focused on the elder Uchiha brother.

Itachi hissed and bared his fangs at Iruka saying "And what right do you have to order me around chunin?"

Iruka flicked a slit tongue in agitation before saying "None, but I have an obligation to protect my students. Even if they do deserve a beating."

With a reluctant sigh Itachi turned to Naruto and asked "Is there any other way to get this stuff off?"

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah there is one other way, but it's just too inhumane."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "If I just wait how long then?"

Naruto fidgeted before muttering "One year." Sasuke snickered before slapping his hands over his mouth as Iruka sighed sadly, and Itachi began to release killing intent. Iruka turned on Itachi and let out a warning hiss causing the feathered boy to stop trying to make the two youths pee on themselves.

With a reluctant sigh Itachi said "What is the other way then?"

Naruto gulped and said "You're sure?" Itachi reluctantly nodded. Naruto nodded and said "Okay here's what you do… kiss a dragon."

Itachi looked petrified as he stuttered out "Wh… what?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah their saliva is the only other thing capable of getting Feather's Bane off… according to my research anyway."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow and said "Research?"

Naruto nodded and said "It's important to know these things about your traps, that's what Otou-san told me anyway, so I make the effort."

"What's wrong Onii-chan? I know there is that one dragon you like, so I figured it'd be okay." said Sasuke, a sly smirk on his face. Itachi turned to Sasuke with a smile as he walked up to his little brother… and proceeded to strangle him.

"I'LL KILLYOU, YOU LITTLE-!" Itachi said trailing off as he found himself being lifted into the air.

Sasuke gasped as he lay on the ground where Itachi had dropped him in shock. Iruka raised up on his long tail so that he was face to face with the upside down feather covered Uchiha.

...description...

His legs disappeared to become a twenty foot long serpent tail. His hair is more shaggy, and his face slightly more angular. His scales are moss brown in color, and run the length of his tail, and sides of his arms ending at his wrists.

...back to story...

"I understand your anger." the Naga hissed out. "But refrain from killing them, that's why you show up for sparring." Iruka finished lowering the now calm… er Itachi from where the end of Iruka's long tail had suspended the elder Uchiha brother in the air back to the ground. Itachi huffed and left the group, heading in the direction of the Yuhi clan residence.

Turning Iruka looked at the academy students as he shifted back to his human form. With a sigh he shook his head and said "Come on you two, you have a Hokage monument to clean."

Sasuke frowned and asked "Why do I have to?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and said "Because I said so."

With a huff the two boys got to work. But it was almost sunset when they finished. "Alright boys, good work." said Iruka as he lead them down the streets of Konoha.

"You suck baka!" said Sasuke glaring at the other youth. Both were dirty and sweaty from their work.

"Not my fault you had to help me clean teme." replied Naruto with a grin at his friend.

Iruka chuckled as Sasuke left the group to enter the Uchiha compound. Naruto smiled up at Iruka and said "Arigato for earlier sensei. I know you don't like my pranks, but thanks for standing up for us."

Iruka chuckled and said "Its my duty as your teacher, and your friend to help you out. And who said I didn't like your pranks?"

At the last comment Naruto burst out laughing before leaving Iruka to go to the front door to the Namikaze clan house. Stopping he turned and said "Hey Iruka-sensei wana join us for supper? You know Okaa-san doesn't mind."

Shaking his head Iruka said "Not tonight, I have other plans. Luckily I made them for later, so I still have a half hour before I'm late."

Naruto laughed and instead of saying the teasing comment on the tip of his tongue simply said "Good night then, see yah!" _I should be nice to see Iruka-sensei more often._ the blond thought to himself as he entered his home.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaa-chan, Onee-chan I'M HOME!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs, causing the house to shake a little. He ducked as a stool crashed into the wall right behind where his head had been. Standing at the door that connected the library to the living room Tsunade scowled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that gakI?!" the slug sennin said with a smirk as she went back into the library.

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't break the furniture!" said Shizune, coming into the house from the garden in the backyard. Looking at Naruto Shizune smiled and said "Welcome home nii-chan. How was the academy?"

Coming down the stairs Minato rolled his eyes and said "Shizune, it's the academy? How do you think it was?" Shizune huffed and stormed into the library.

Minato shook his head before grinning at Naruto and pointing to the kitchen. The young blonde smiled and raced through the door separating the two rooms. Kushina was at the stove, but turned to smile at Naruto as he came in. Giving him a thumbs up she said "It turned out great."

"Really? Let me see!" said Naruto, excitedly picking up a picture frame laying face down on the table. Grinning back at him the faces of four drunk Hokage's blushed. With a laugh Naruto hung it on the wall across from the stove. Upon the wall hung the various art works of generations of Namikaze's, all gracing the faces of the Hokage monuments.

The End:  
Surprised? Yeah I know a lot of you are probably really ticked that I made Iruka a Naga but I think Orochimaru gives snakes a bad name, and while they're not my favorite creature I decided to cut them some slack… and I just liked the idea -, as for Itachi I wonder who he's going to try to get to kiss him lol, and who does Iruka have a date with? lol I love leaving you hanging - oh and by the way in case you're wondering Sasuke takes more after his sly grandfather then the rest of his cold family. Okay that's everything leave me a review -

Definitions:

Okaa-san-means mother.

Otou-san-means father.

Onee-chan-means sister.

Onii-chan and nii-chan-means brother.

Obaa-chan-means grandma.

Ojii-san-means grandfather, not sure if I even used it in this chp.

Arigato-means thank you.

Hai-means yes.

Iie-means no… did I use this one?

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked this chapter, but it needed to be longer. Oh well, that's okay, it's easier to beta this way. The picture of the monument was funny.

HNN: lol its about the same size as my last couple you know?...it just doesn't feel long cause they don't do a hole lote :)

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

Lol, you put my spot on here reserved eh? Sorry it took me so long to beta, you'd be surprised. , I loved Naruto's picture, I can just imagine the Hokage mountain. ;giggles; Lovely chapter. :D


	3. Graduation Day

Konoha the Other Village

Konoha the Other Village

Intro:

Here at last, here at last… I know, I know, took me long enough. Anyway, on with the chapter you like it and leave me a good review… or at least an informative one.

Disclaimer: I own Iruka's kick ass attitude… yeah, that's it, that's all she (me) wrote.

Warning: mild language. As you can see by the disclaimer.

Key:

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing.

Graduation Day-Chapter Three

Naruto walked into the classroom, a bundle of nerves. Shakily, he crossed the room to sit beside Sasuke. The dark haired youth looked at the blonde and smirked. "Nervous baka?" the Uchiha asked.

Naruto glared at his friend. "Ask a dumb question why don't you, teme?" Before Sasuke could respond, a howl of outrage rang out.

Naruto slammed his head on the desk and muttered, "Here we go again."

Sasuke's face became a blank mask as he stared straight ahead pointedly ignoring the various squeals, howls, screeches, and other assorted noises coming from the crowded door.

"I'm first!" howled the pink haired girl from the door.

"No, I'm first!" responded the blonde with a shriek.

"ENOUGH!" came from behind the door jam, causing the girls in it to jump in shock. The girls quickly dispersed and found their seats.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl said, fluttering her eyelashes at the dark haired Uchiha. She then turned her emerald eyed gaze on the blond beside him. "MOVE IT!" she howled.

"EIK!" she squeaked as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, take a seat," said Iruka, towering over his pink haired student.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," squeaked Sakura, sitting beside Naruto in the only open seat. Iruka glared at the now sitting girls who had crowded the door.

"I find myself disappointed in my potential kunoichi," the scarred chuunin said in scorn, causing heads to fall in shame.

"Now, now Iruka-san, don't be too harsh on them," said a man with shoulder length blue silver hair under a headband.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the silvery haired man and said, "Their behavior is a disgrace to Konoha. You shouldn't encourage their bad behavior Mizuki-san."

"Oh, come on Iruka-san, its graduation day. Let them have a little fun," Mizuki responded with a big grin.

Iruka chose to ignore the silvery haired man's comment and turned back to the class. Clearing his throat, Iruka began to talk. "Today you take a test to see weather or not you will join the ranks of Konoha's shinobi."

Looking around Iruka continued. "Should you pass, you will go though training. Some of it will be simple, some will be almost impossible. No matter the task set before you, I charge you with representing our people. Do your best to improve, and grow as shinobi."

Smiling at them for the first time, Iruka finished his speech before saying, "Know I take pride in having a hand in your training, as you should take pride in your accomplishments. Now, as I call your names you will come into my office to take your final test. Good luck." Turning, Iruka picked up clipboard and went into his office followed by Mizuki from where he called out the first name.

Naruto sat in suspense, waiting for his turn as his classmates went before him, some passing, and some failing.

"Breathe, Naruto-baka, breath damn it!" yelled Sasuke, slapping his friend on the back.

With a deep gulp of air Naruto said, "Thanks, teme."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Deep breaths, Naruto-baka, deep breaths." Naruto nodded and proceeded to take deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called out from his office. Sasuke got up and, cracking his neck, went to take his test. Naruto finally began to breathe normally when Sasuke came back out, headband in hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," was then called.

"Oh, damn!" said Naruto standing up, and with a gulp, walked to meet his fate. Entering the office he stood facing Iruka and Mizuki waiting for them to give him his task.

Iruka looked up and said. "Okay, Naruto-kun. Create three bunshins for us."

Naruto gulped and said, "Here goes." He placed his hands into a cross shape. With a deep breath, Naruto said, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Five pops filled the air, bringing into existence five Naruto bunshins.

All of the Naruto's looked down in embarrassment. Iruka sighed and said, "Well, you can certainly make bunshins, so you pass. But you still need to work on your chakra control, sometimes you'll have to use less than five."

Naruto accepted the headband with a nod of his head. Leaving the room, Naruto dispelled the bunshins and tied his headband to his forehead. As he took his seat beside Sasuke he sighed.

_Stupid excess chakra…,_ the blonde thought to himself. As the last of the hopefuls emerged from Iruka's office, Iruka and Mizuki emerged and came to stand in front of the class. "Congratulations graduates, tomorrow you will be put in your teams, and assigned your instructors. DISMISSED!" said Iruka, releasing the eager new genin into the village.

As the genin left, Sasuke looked over at Naruto and asked, "What's the matter, baka?"

Naruto sighed. "It's good that my family has a special bunshin jutsu adapted to our surplus of chakra, but I still can't get the number of bunshins I make down."

Sasuke frowned and asked, "How much do you practice?"

Naruto frowned. "All the time," he said.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Do you use it to practice other skills all the time, or do you work on the actual bunshin skill?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Dang! Thanks, teme, gotta go!" the blonde said, racing off into the streets, leaving the dark haired Uchiha in his wake.

Racing down the streets of Konoha, Naruto flew into his home, and, racing up the stairs and into his room, hurriedly packed a bag. Once done, he raced down the stairs and yelled out, "I'm gonna go train in the forest, see you tonight!" As he raced out the doors, he left a slightly confused Kushina in the kitchen doorway staring after him.

Naruto raced into the forest, settling in a clearing he sat his bag down and, holding his hands up into a cross shape said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

…four hours later…

Naruto popped the last of his chakra pills into his mouth as he survived the damage done to the clearing. With a smile, he gathered the meditation scrolls that lay around the clearing and began packing up the bag.

When a branch overhead snapped, Naruto whirled drawing out a kunai as he looked up into one of the trees surrounding the clearing. Staring down at Naruto was Mizuki, a large scroll was strapped to the silvery haired chuunin's back along with a pair of giant shuriken.

Naruto's eyed the scroll before meeting Mizuki's eyes. "Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki looked relieved and said. "What a relief! Quickly, Naruto, Iruka-san stole the forbidden scroll, I'm having trouble escaping him to bring it back to the Hokage. I need you to keep Iruka busy long enough for me to return to the village."

Naruto raised a brow. "Problem with that story, Mizuki-sensei, is that the village is that way." As he pointed in the direction Mizuki had come from, Mizuki narrowed his eyes at the blonde before hurling one of the giant shuriken at the blonde.

Naruto dodged and raised his hands into a cross shape and said, "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**" With a poof two perfect clones appeared.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow and said, "Finally learned a little chakra control? Well, well, what a surprise to see a spoiled little brat like you actually working."

Naruto growled low in his throat as he and his bunshins crouched and jumped apart, dodging the incoming giant shuriken. As the shuriken turned and flew back to Mizuki one of the clones closed in and, bending down, boosted the other up into the air where he landed a punch to the underside of Mizuki's chin.

As Mizuki lost his balance and fell from the tree he slashed threw the clone that had punched him, causing it to poof out of existence. Landing, Mizuki turned his slash and caught the other clone through the throat. Naruto shook his head and said, "Play time's over, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" causing Mizuki to be surrounded by bunshin who all smirked as Mizuki paled.

"You know, Mizuki, my problem has always been that my Kage bunshins were never solid enough. Because of my lack of chakra control my bunshins never got enough chakra to sustain a solid form, or in other words, attack." The mass of Naruto's said before they smiled wickedly.

"That's no longer a problem!" they added as they charged the renegade ninja.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mizuki as he was pummeled. Once the screaming had turned into whimpering, Naruto dispelled his bunshins and picked up the forbidden scroll.

"Hmm…" he said, opening the scroll to read the first jutsu on it. His brows drew together as he read the jutsu over. "**Jigoku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, huh?" he muttered, closing the scroll as Iruka arrived in the clearing.

"Hiya, Iruka-sensei, lose something?" Naruto asked, holding out the forbidden scroll to the surprised chuunin.

"Hai… Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Iruka replied, taking the scroll.

Naruto smiled and raised his hands into a cross shape. "Training! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Three bunshins poofed into existence at his side. Naruto and his bunshins saluted the shocked chuunin before the bunshins poofed out of existence. Iruka walked over to the unconscious Mizuki and, taking out some wire, tied him up. "Good job, Naruto-kun, I must say I'm impressed. Maybe, if you had put a little effort into your lessons you would have had better grades."

Naruto blushed and, picking up his bag, said. "Yeah… maybe. See ya'tomorrow Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled. "There's always time to start now, Naruto-kun. If you put effort into your coming training under your new sensei you could grow to be a strong shinobi."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled before saying, "Maybe I will Iruka-sensei, but you know pranking is good training too."

Iruka smiled. "I suppose so, and they are more fun."

Naruto laughed as he sprinted off toward Konoha, leaving Iruka to the scroll and rogue ninja. He still had a grin on his face when he raced into his house. "I'M HOME!" he yelled out.

"Super's ready. Come on, Naruto-kun," Kushina yelled from the kitchen.

Still smiling, Naruto put his bag on the couch and walked through the door into the kitchen that also served as the dinning room. "SURPRISE!" four voices rang out; causing Naruto to beam as he took his place at the table loaded with his favorite food… ramen.

The room was decorated with streamers and balloons. On the counter was a cake shaped like a bowl of ramen, and decorated to resemble one. Genin At Last was written on the side of the ramen bowl part of the cake. "LET'S EAT!" Naruto yelled, breaking apart his chopsticks, causing the four adults to laugh even as they joined him.

The end:

There you go that's it; this chapter is finally typed up and ready to go… now to find the internet. (I don't start classes again until August 20... Which is three days away if you don't count today… oh come on, its 6:54... Okay so four days really.) So I can post… wish me luck. 'salutes'

Explanation:

Why the meditation scrolls? To help relax and better control his chakra… Yeah, just thought of it.

Okay, so I started to have him fail the exams, but felt this was more original. - As for the new first jutsu, well think about it, this is a world filled with creatures that have enough chakra to power houses. (If they wanted to.) So forbidding a jutsu because it takes too much chakra no longer makes sense, so I choose a new one… Or rather, made one up, you'll just have to wait and see just what this new jutsu is all about. -

Jutsu corner:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: Shadow Clone Skill: A forbidden jutsu that creates clones that are not just illusions, and are capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

Original Jutsu corner:

**Jigoku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**-Hell Summoning Skill: That's all I'm telling you for now. -

From my beta Ataraninja: Cool chapter. I like the fact that Naruto passed and the lenience of Iruka about not making the correct amount of bunshins was good too. And Naruto would need meditation scrolls to concentrate on anything, so that's a good call!

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

Dude… Hell Summoning Jutsu? O.o I gotta know dude, I mean, come on…

HNN: 'laughs maniacally' oh you will have to wait and see -


	4. Strawberry Ramen

Konoha the Other Village

Konoha the Other Village

Intro:

…that's it its done…POSTING TIME! Hope you like the chap…it's a little slow but it has its moments :)

Disclaimer: I own the **Nioi Han**, 'sniffs' ahhhhh strawberry, but that's it

Now a review response:

vash3055: Arigato :)

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

Strawberry Ramen – chapter four

Naruto had a grin a mile wide as he walked into the classroom. Sasuke smirked and asked, "Practiced?"

"Hai!" exclaimed Naruto punching a fist into the air I excitement as he sat beside the Uchiha.

"Wonder who's gonna be paired up with who?" Sasuke asked reclining back on his chair raising it up onto two legs.

Naruto looked around and said, "Hum lets see…guess it would depend on the type of team they wanted to form."

Sasuke nodded his head absently as he stared up at the ceiling before slamming his chair back down and resting his elbows on his desk clasping his hands together he stared straight ahead and whispered, "They're here."

Naruto gulped as he turned his attention to the door. "I'm first!" screamed the pink haired girl from the day before, scowling at the blond beside her.

"Iie, I'm first!" the blond exclaimed as she began to glow a soft green.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it, huh Ino-buta?!" exclaimed the pink haired girl as her own form began to shift.

"What are you two doing?" hissed Iruka coming up behind the two girls stunning them back to normal.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei," The pink haired girl said quickly looking down from his slit-eyed scowl.

"That's what I thought, take a seat girls," Iruka said shooing them out of the door.

Once everyone had taken their seats Iruka looked over his students before smiling and saying, "Okay I will now assign you your teams."

Looking down at his clipboard, Iruka began putting the teams together. Naruto sighed and rested his right elbow on the desk in front of him and placed his face in his palms as he waited for his name to be called.

"Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka began causing the majority of the female students still waiting to be placed on teams to hold their breath.

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka continued causing said pink haired girl to howl with glee.

"And lastly Namikaze Naruto," the scared chuunin finished, causing Sakura to frown as Naruto gave Sasuke a high five.

Ignoring them, Iruka proceeded to put the rest of the teams together. Once finished, the naga looked over the group. "Your new senseis will be here shortly to pick you up. You are no longer my students. Congratulations graduates." Iruka finished getting up and walking out of the classroom.

Slowly but surely, jounin instructors trickled in each picking up their team and then leaving. Soon only one team remained.

"So who do you think our instructor will be?" Naruto asked his teammates as he raised a kunai up into the air before catching it and tossing it up once again.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall and said, "I have a clue, but it will be another hour before I'm sure."

"Another hour? We've already been here for one, I'm sure our new sensei won't be that late," Sakura said with a frown.

…one hour later…

Sasuke nodded as he watched the hour tick by and said, "Yep its definitely him."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and said, "Him who?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "The Cyclopes."

"Eep! Cyclopes?" exclaimed Sakura in shock.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and nodded sagely before saying, "Hai, the Cyclopes."

Naruto, who had just strategically placed what looked like a red rubber ball over the door, returned to his seat and placing his elbows on his desk laced his fingers together and rested his face behind his hands as he watched the door.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun like he'll fall for…" Sakura started only for the door to open the rubber ball to go pop.

In the door way stood a silver-haired jounin with his head band covering one of his eyes. The jounin proceeded to lift his arm and sniff. Looking at the blond who was barely suppressing his laughter the silver haired man simply asked, "Strawberry?"

Naruto unable to hold it in any longer fell to the floor in laughter at the silver-haired, and now strawberry-scented jounin.

Sasuke's lips twitched in humor as he merely stared a the 'Cyclopes'. Sakura blinked and said, "He is a Cyclopes!...but why does he smell like strawberries?"

Naruto pulled himself together as he stood up. "Courtesy of my **Nioi Han**." The blond said taking a bow.

"My first impression is…that I have you, meet me on the roof." The cyclopean ninja disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and the others trailed up the stairs, the blond still snickering under his breath. After taking seats on a bench, the three new genin waited for their sensei to speak.

The cyclopean jounin looked over the team and said, "Tell me your names, species, likes and dislikes, and your goals."

Sakura cocked her head and asked, "Why don't you go first sensei, that way we'll know how to do it."

The silver haired jounin said, "My name is Uchiha Hatake Kakashi, I'm a **Wakai Chishio** vampire, I have many likes and dislikes, and I don't feel like telling you my goals."

Sakura twitched before looking at Kakashi and asking, "You're an Uchiha?"

Kakashi blinked and said, "It's a long story that I don't feel like telling it. Now your turn pinky."

Sakura humped before saying, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a werewolf of the Sanrin Nida, I like…" she trailed off with a howl of embarrassment before continuing, "I don't like Ino-buta, and my goal is…" and once again she trailed off with a howl.

Sasuke was pointedly ignoring the not so concealed glances the pink haired werewolf was throwing him. Kakashi pointed to Naruto and said, "You next Blondie."

Naruto stuck his tongue out in response to the Blondie shot before saying, "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I'm a Kitsune demon, my likes are ramen, my friends, my family, and pranking. My goal is to be an even better Hokage then my Otou-san, and to prove that I'm more then just the Hokage's son."

Nodding Kakashi turned to Sasuke and raised his visible eyebrow expectantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "As if you didn't now my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm a **Hatsu Chishio** vampire, I like tomatoes, and pranking my Aniki, and my goal is to prove to my Ojii-san that I'd be a better heir then Itachi-Aniki."

Sakura frowned and said, "Doesn't that cause problems with your Aniki?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Iie, Aniki doesn't even want to be the heir, he's rooting me on."

"Oh," replied Sakura in surprise.

Kakashi stood up and stretched before looking at the three genin and with an eye smile and saying, "I'll let you three in on a secret. Out of all the students that graduate, only nine will become genin."

"Nani?" questioned Sakura in shock her green eyes getting big.

"Hai, hai that's right. Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at seven am. There I'll give you your real test. Oh and I suggest you skip breakfast if you don't want to throw up," Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stared in horror at were his teacher had been. "Iie…iie breakfast?!" the blond exclaimed in sheer horror.

Sasuke patted Naruto on the back and said, "There there, if it makes you feel better you don't have to be there that early, he's always at least one hour late. Eight should be plenty early."

Naruto, who had taken off his jacket and was chewing on it with tears streaming down his face said, "Arigato teme," around a mouthful of jacket.

Sakura sweet dropped and said, "Um Sasuke-kun would you like to go get something to eat?"

Sasuke nodded his head vigorously and said, "Hai that's just the thing!"

Sakura had stars in her eyes at the Uchiha's words.

"Hear that baka? Sakura-chan wants us to go eat ramen. It's a good team bonding exercise!" Sasuke said patting his friend on the back.

At this Sakura's face dropped.

"Really Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto giving Sakura puppy dog, or should I say kit?, eyes with tears still in them.

"Ah ha ha…um yeah Naruto-kun that's right…ramen!" Sakura replied unable to resist her teammate's gaze.

"YATTA! RAMEN!" exclaimed Naruto throwing on his jacket, ignoring the wet torn sleeves, and jumping off of the roof.

Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked down at the blond from the roof. Looking up at them Naruto yelled, "COME ON YOU TWO!"

"Iie…but," Sakura stammered out before saying, "Eep!"

"Don't get any idea's Haruno-san. But if we don't get Naruto to ramen soon…well lets just say you don't keep a Kitsune demon waiting when it comes to ramen," Sasuke said picking Sakura up bridal style.

Naruto who's eyes were red slits, watched as Sasuke easily made the jump holding Sakura. Said Uchiha quickly sat the pink-haired girl down and made his way to Naruto's side.

"Ramen, remember!" Sasuke said as the blond continued to glare at him.

Naruto blinked and his eyes were back to normal before shouting, "RAMEN!" and charged off.

"Come on!" Sasuke said to Sakura as the two sprinted off after their ramen loving teammate.

The end:

There you go its done, what did you think. I think I've figured out my main pairings for this one :). Don't forget to leave me a review, ja ne for now.

Translations now alphabetized for your convenience:

Aniki – elder brother

Arigato – thank you

Baka - stupid

Buta - pig

Iie - no

Nani - what

Ojii-san - grandfather

Otou-san - father

Sanrin Nida – means mountain forest pack

Teme - basted

Pranks:

**Nioi Han** – means scent edition, it splashes the victim in a fruity scent

Vampire Ranks:

**Wakai Chishio** – means young blood, I decided to change them over to Japanese because it sounds color :), I will go back and change everything at some point.

**Hatsu Chishio** – means new blood, see above note

From Ataraninja: One question: since Sakura has pink hair does that mean that her werewolf form has pink fur? Wow, Sasuke was so,…not normal. Eh, I like it! And btw, Sakura says "eep" a lot. Is that some kind of werewolf squeal, or something? It is kind of funny though. I like ur Sasuke, he is all sexy-like and not all emo-like, then again he's a vampire, can he help it? The sexy-like part that is.

HNN:..what other color would her fur be?

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Right now she's having internet/laptop issues so I'm not sure when she'll be able to beta this one


	5. Malnourished Werewolf anyone?

Konoha the Other Village

Intro:

Okay listen…or read rather I'm really sorry I just realized I hadn't typed this up about 30 minuets ago…yeah I'm horrible I really apologize to everyone that's just so wrong of me (even if it is now 12:30 in the morning…yeah realized it just as I was about to head off to bed..did I mention that I have a 9:30 am class? yeah gonna be a fun day 'fake grin') anyway I'm going to go ahead and post these now so I don't forget, so forgive any spelling errors that I may have over looked in my rush to get this out to you, let me know if you see anything major…telling me my spelling sucks tells me nothing I didn't already know you know? XD

I own **Mizu no Kisoku**…yep that's about all…for now 'evil grin'

Now a message to my reviewers:

DarkRavie – thanks so much for taking the time to read this it means a lot to me as its just for fun…and well most people aren't that into it but I love it myself and…yeah I should change it to a humor action I think 'makes a note to self to get on that' anyway sorry for the long wait hope you like this chapter too XD

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

**Jutsu (yes pranks fall into this category…look lets just call it ninja stuff k?)**

Malnourished Werewolf anyone? – chapter 5

Sakura picked at her miso ramen. On either side of her were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was busily consuming his twentieth bowl of ramen, while Sasuke sipped a glass of tomato juice five empty ramen bowls in front of him.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a slurp.

"Ah? Oh nothing I'm just on a diet is all." Sakura replied with a shaky grin.

Swallowing Naruto frowned at her and said "Why? You're a werewolf…don't you have a supper fast metabolism?"

Sakura blinked and said "Well yeah but…"

"You know that if you don't eat enough your own metabolism will work against you." Sasuke interrupted turning a steely gaze on the pink haired girl.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Sasuke sighed and said "I thought you were the smartest one in our class? If you starve yourself your metabolism will turn to your own muscle mass for nourishment."

Sakura's eyes got as big as saucers as she absorbed the raven haired vampires words. Naruto sat the last bowl of ramen down and turned a deadly serious gaze upon the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan you know how I feel about you, even if you pretend you don't." the blonde Kitsune began.

Sakura looked away at his words only to feel a hand on her chin "Wha?!" she exclaimed as Naruto turned her to meet his gaze once again. "Be that as it may, if your attempts to be someone else endanger our team…I will never forgive you feelings or no." The blond finished getting up and leaving the stand having already put his money on the counter.

Sasuke got up and following his friend he glanced at the pink haired kunoichi before putting some money on the counter and turning to follow Naruto. Sakura watched the two boys retreating figures.

Looking down at her hands she knotted them in her dress. "Would you like a fresh bowl?" Ayame asked from behind the counter a look of understanding on her face.

Turning Sakura met the other girls gaze and said "Hai, this one beef please."

"Coming right up!" Ayame replied with a smile.

…next day training ground seven, eight am…

Naruto had just arrived, looking around the blonde spotted Sasuke lounging in a tree. "Hey!" Naruto called out waving at the vampire.

Jumping out of the tree Sasuke smirked and said "Hey, ready?"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air and said "Oh yeah!"

Coming into the clearing Sakura looked shyly at her teammates. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over the pink haired girl. "Well looks like you decided to get serious." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Hai." Sakura replied looking down a little shyly.

The cause for the reactions is Sakura's new out fit. Her hair is the same as always, but the rest of there out fit was totally different. She is wearing a pair of red pants with a sleeveless white shirt. Her clan symbol is displayed on a wrap around short skirt draped over her pants in pink. She has a pair of dark red ninja sandals on her feet, and her regular shinobi gear is in place.

Shaking his head Naruto looked away and with a slight blush said "It suits you."

Sakura blushed and looking down said "Arigato."

"Well well shall we get started?" asked Kakashi appearing in the clearing startling the three shinobi hopefuls.

Once Kakashi was sure he had their attention he began to speak "Now the object of this exercise will be fore each of you to get a bell." Saying this the cyclopean held up two silver bells dangling on short ropes.

Knitting her brow in confusion Sakura spoke up "But sensei there are only two bells."

Kakashi chuckled evilly as he took out an alarm clock and placed it on one of the three training logs in the training ground. Then he gave team seven an eye smile and said "Exactly, only two of you can pass. The other will be sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Naruto in outrage. While Sakura gulped and Sasuke looked slightly confused.

Giving them another eye smile Kakashi said "I suggest you come at me like your going to kill me, other wise you won't stand a chance. BEGIN!" as he pressed the on button for the alarm causing the genin hopefuls to scatter.

Looking around Kakashi noted the positions each of his students had gone to. _Not half bad_ he thought as he pulled out his favorite orange book.

…with Sakura…

The pink haired kunoichi had shifted into her would form for better mobility. She crouched low in some bushes watching her teacher threw emerald eyes. _I can't do this..I'm a pack hunter._ The werewolf thought to herself lowering her muzzle with a soft sigh. Her head snapped back up as she inhaled _…Oranges?_ she thought in confusion.

…with Sasuke…

The raven haired vampire hung upside down from a branch some distance from were he had started. His eyes were slits as his vision narrowed to watch his 'pray'. _This should be interesting, I wonder which of us will attack first_. He thought as his sensitive nose twitched and a smirk appeared on his face as he dropped from his perch.

…with Naruto…

The blond fox demon gazed up at the surface. His blue eyes held laughter as he inhaled. _I'm really glad Okaa-san thought me the __**Mizu no Kisoku**_ jutsu he thought to himself as water flooded his chakra saturated lungs.

_This is boring…guess I'll start us off._ The blonde thought expelling the now oxygen less water from his lungs. Pushing off of the bottom of the lake were he was anchored by chakra he launched himself up towards the surface.

Reaching the shore he slipped out of the water, with it running off of him and his cloths like it would from a ducks back. Crouching the blonde focused in on his teacher who was two miles away still in the clearing were the exercise had begun.

Narrowing his irises to slits Naruto swished three fox tails behind him, and his now fox ears twitched as he listened to the forest around him before flattening them against his head and racing off. Skimming the ground he took care not to make noise as he raced towards his 'pray'.

…with Kakashi…

Closing his book Kakashi turned and dodged the clawed hand aimed at his head. Spining on his heal Kakashi aimed his other foot at his attacker.

Naruto quickly backfliped to avoid the kick aimed at him. Landing in a crouch he grined up at his teacher.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto's grin turned feral as he launched himself at Kakashi again. Bracing his feet Kakashi easily caught the blonde's blow with his right hand.

Raising his left hand Kakashi started to pummel the blonde only to be forced back by Naruto's left hand aiming up in what would have been a gruesome slash had Kakashi not relinquished his hold of the blondes fist and dodged it.

…with Sasuke…

The raven haired vampire smirked as he watched his friends antics._ I wonder when the baka will get serious._ Sasuke thought a fanged grin on his face.

…with Sakura…

_What's that baka doing!_ Sakura thought watching from the bushes her fur ruffled in aggravation. _Oh this is killing me! That's it I can't stand it!_ Sakura thought letting out a low growl as she began creeping towards the combatants.

The end:

What will Sakura do? Will Naruto get serious? And why did Sakura smell oranges? To find out the answer to these and other questions you'll have to come back for the next chp. XD look everyone I'd like to apologize again I really didn't mean for it to take this long for me to get these chps out.

Oh and hope everyone likes the changes I've started to make with Sakura XD

Original Jutsu Corner:

**Mizu no Kisoku:** meaning: Mizu- Water, Kisoku –breathing, together: Water Breathing Jutsu – coating the insides of their lungs and trachea with chakra the user then inhales water. This chakra not only protects the user from drowning but also pulls the oxygen out of the water allowing the user to 'breath water'. Originally from the Land of Waves this Jutsu was brought to Konoha by Naruto's mother, with a little tweaking Naruto applies it to his entire being allowing him to resurface from the water with out having the risk of 'dripping'

Okay that's everything I think, don't forget to drop me a review k? (flames will be devoured by Naruto).

From my beta's….yeah no clue when or if for that matter either of them will be able to get to these…Blue Bunny2 will probably soon as I get them to her so yeah I have spelling issues…sorry bout that and yes I meant to type it like that, remember just because you wouldn't 'say' or 'think' it like that doesn't mean my 'Naruto' or who ever wouldn't, slang is a possibility people yeah just a for warning XD


End file.
